Second Battle of Beruna
The Battle of Beruna of the Narnian Revolution, known generally throughout Narnia's history as the Second Battle of Beruna, occured in Narnian-year 2303, and was the last and most major conflict of the civil war which ended the reign of King Miraz, replacing him with his nephew Caspian X and restoring the Old Narnians' way of life throughout Narnia. Pre-Battle: The Duel of Aslan's How The Battle began at Aslan's How where the Telmarine Army (commanded by Miraz) and the Old Narnian Army (commanded by Caspian) watched a swordfight between the unrightful Narnian king, Miraz, versus the High King of Narnia, Peter the Magnificent. The Marshal of the Lists for the Telmarines were Glozelle, Sospesian, and Gregoire, who all ploted against Miraz. The marshals for the Old Narnians were Glenstorm, Wimbleweather, and the eldest of the Bulgy Bears. The duel began when Peter and Miraz entered the lists from the opposite ends, after bowing and saying something to each other Peter beat Miraz a whole pace and a half back. The Crowds began shouting, and Miraz began using his height and weight to his advantage, and sprained Peter’s arm by throwing his weight on Peter’s Shield. Then they circled each other, testing each other’s defenses. It was then that Peter struck first blood when he cut Miraz on the outside of his thigh. The two of them then agreed to a small rest, and Peter had his arm tended to. Then the two returned to the duel, this time Peter made good use of his feet, keeping out of range of Miraz’s sword, shifting his ground and making Miraz work. Miraz then got a blow on Peter’s helmet, making Peter to fall to one knee. Just as Miraz was about to finish Peter off, Peter grabbed Miraz’s arm as it was coming down, forcing Miraz’s blade to glance down his right shoulder. As Peter and Miraz started fighting hammer and tongs, Miraz slipped on a tussock. Sospesian came in saying Peter killed the king while he was down, convincing the Telmarines to charge the Narnians. The Battle After the supposed "illegal move" from Peter during the duel, Lord Gregoire and Sopespian led the Telmarine charge at the Old Narnians. During the stampede and the confusion, Miraz was quietly murdered by General Glozelle (who quoted "and this for that insult this morning), unnoticed by any others. During the battle, Reepicheep's tail is cut off by a Telmarine and Peter manages to slay Sopespian. The Telmarine army quickly breaks ranks and flees to Beruna as soon as the Dryads awaken. The remaining Telmarines couldn't retreat due to the fact that Bacchus had destroyed the bridge that "trapped" the River God. Disney Adaption When Peter defeated Miraz and Caspian spared his life, Sopespian helped him to his feet as Miraz tells him that he will deal with him when it is over. Sopespian quotes "It is over" and secretly stabs Miraz with one of Susan's arrows. Sopespian then declares treachery stating that the archers murdered Miraz and rode off with Glozelle to have the Telmarine soldiers prepare for battle. Gregoire then drew his sword and charged toward Peter. After Peter took out Gregoire by beheading him, the Telmarines sent out their cavalry against the Old Narnians and activated their Trebuchets, which fired a continuous shower of boulders at the Narnians. After ten seconds however, Giant Wimbleweather, along with a large group of centaurs and minotaurs, who had been charging through recently dug caverns beneath the battle field destroyed the pillars which supported the ground the Telmarine cavalry was charging across, causing the cavalry to fall into a giant sink-hole. While the archers attacked, Narnian infantry attacked the cavalry while they were disordered. The Narnians that were underground then came back up to ground level through two trap doors between the Telmarine infantry and cavalry and turned back towards Aslan's How, completing the pincer. Two bears take down several Telmarines each while Peter hacks another with his blade and Caspian cuts down another Telmarine horseman, knocking him off his horse. Edmund shoots a Telmarine with an arrow, a tiger leaps at another Telmarine, Trufflehunter pounces on another and Reepicheep stabs a fourth Telmarine in the face. Seeing the cavalry being overrun, General Glozelle and most of Miraz's officers and captains led several companies of spearmen towards the Narnians. Noticing the Telmarine reinforcements were marching towards them, Peter and Caspian sent in their second attack. A small group of Gryphons carrying Dwarf archers in their claws flew in close to the Telmarines to distract the infantry. The Dwarf archers had managed to shoot down a few Telmarine soldiers, including one of the Telmarine commanders. However, the Telmarines turned out to be prepared for such an event and shot down many of the Gryphons with Heavy Ballistas, forcing the survivors to retreat. When Peter and Caspian saw that their second wave of attack had failed, they tried signaling their troops to retreat into the How. Unfortunatly the Telmarines concentrated their Trebuchets to fire on the entrance to the How, destroying it and trapping the Narnians outside. Seeing as there was no escape, the Narnian infantry charged the Telmarines spears, trying to kill as many Telmarines before they themselves died. The Telmarine infantry surrounded the remaining Narnians and began to close in. As the Narnian numbers dwindled, Caspian, who was struggling to fend off two Telmarine soldiers, tripped behind Glozelle, but before the general could finish off the Prince with a spear, a tree root grabed him from behind and knocked him repeatedly against the side of the sink-hole. The Old Narnian army then rallied once they had seen that the trees had come to life again. The trees tore through the Telmarine infantry and destroyed most of the war machines, and the Narnian army charged the frightened Telmarines, prompting the surviving Telmarine commanders to order a retreat. The Telmarines fell back to set up a defensive stand on the far side of the Beruna river. However, after Aslan had awakened the River God, it destroyed a majority of the remaining Telmarine army as it tried to cross the river. After Sopespian was engulfed by the River-God and the bridge was destroyed, the remaining Telmarines surrendered, thus putting an end to the conflict. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Caspian, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Glenstorm, Cornelius, Giant Wimbleweather, Trufflehunter, most of the fauns, satyrs, centaurs, minotaurs, and dwarves, two bears, four wolves, a few dogs, foxes, and jackals, a small group of tigers, leopards, cheetahs, and panthers, a Gryphon, two boars, three stags, eleven mice, some squirrels and rabbits, two badgers, and the trees that Aslan had awaken survived the battle. Sadly, one of the awakened trees, a small group of dwarves, satyrs, fauns, minotaurs, and centaurs, and a few Talking Beasts, including a stag, a tiger, a wolf, a dog, and four Gryphons were killed. The Telmarine casualties were heavier than those of the Narnians. King Miraz, Lord Gregoire, Lord Sopespian, Lord Donnon, five other Telmarine lords, approximately more than four hundred Telmarine horsemen, and over three thousand Telmarine infantrymen were killed. The six Telmarine trebuchets and six ballistas were also destroyed in the battle. General Glozelle, Lord Scythley, three other Telmarine lords, less than a hundred horsemen, and more than nine hundred infantrymen were the only Telmarine survivors in the battle. Trivia * In the film, Sopespian plays Glozelle's book role, but apparently not in the deleted scene. * The Second Battle of Beruna was called the Battle of Aslan's How in the soundtrack of the Disney movie * The Telmarines did not have any war machines in their army nor do they send their cavalry out first before they send their infantry. Also, some Narnian creatures, such as dogs, wolves, leopards, minotaurs, and Gryphons are not mentioned to have participated in the battle itself. Category:Conflicts